


Convergencia

by moony_moony



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Magical Realism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony_moony/pseuds/moony_moony
Summary: A veces dejar que te golpeen en la cara no es tan malo.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Capítulo 1

A School for Magic.

_Master your Reality!*_

Aphelios volvió su mirada a la puerta por tercera vez en la noche, estaba un poco inquieto -como siempre- de que sus padres decidieran ir al baño que estaba fuera de su cuarto a las tres de la mañana y pudieran ver el reflejo de la luz del monitor por debajo de su puerta.

Tener padres estrictos realmente te hace experto en muchos trucos, mentiras y mañas, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que solo en la madrugada podía pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera en la computadora.

_¿Llegaste aquí después de encontrar nuestro anuncio en la calle? Únete a nuestro grupo y comienza a aprender y dominar los poderes ocultos de la luna para tu propio beneficio espiritual._

Aquel texto lo hizo sentir un poco inquieto. ¿No se podía llegar a esta página de alguna otra manera? Hace unas horas, cuando sus padres lo mandaron ya bastante tarde a un mercado nocturno al sur de la ciudad para comprar las frutas y vegetales de la semana se topó con un anuncio bastante raro en un poste de luz en su camino de regreso. ‘’ ¿Has estado teniendo sueños extraños?’’ Se leía en letras mayúsculas, seguido por un icono de una luna menguante igualmente grande y un número de teléfono con una terminación extraña.

Aphelios normalmente no prestaba mucha atención a sus alrededores mientras iba caminando por la calle, normalmente solo escuchaba música mientras trataba de no prestar atención a lo pesado de la compra que hacía todas las semanas, o a la cuesta arriba que tenía que subir para regresar a su casa (la maldita Jonia estaba llena de calles irregulares) pero había recorrido ese mismo camino tantas veces ya que ese letrero le resultó como un anuncio de pop-up de esos que te saltan cuando estabas bajando algún programa ilegalmente en internet, solo que en vez de venderte viajes a precios sospechosamente bajos a Demacia, era lo que parecía una encuesta de sueños.

Lo más extraño es que solo había un numero de celular, no especificaba si tenías que llamar o mandar un mensaje, ni ninguna otra instrucción.

Estaba algo cansado y normalmente no era la persona más curiosa como para que algo así le llamara la atención, pero de igual manera bajó la enorme caja que cargaba, tecleó el número pero en vez de marcar solo lo guardó en sus contactos.

Todo el camino a casa lo recorrió pensando en que tipo de sueños había tenido en la semana.

_¿Qué son los Lunari?_

_Los Lunari somos un grupo que cree y vive los beneficios espirituales que la luna tiene para nosotros. Practicamos magia y estudiamos las raíces esotéricas que el culto al Sol, no solo tiene prohibidas, si no que las tiene vetadas completamente del conocimiento general de la población y solo pocas personas tienen acceso a esta sabiduría. Si estás leyendo esto ahora mismo significa que tienes el don de ver más allá de esta realidad pero ¡quizá no lo sabías!_

_¿Quién enseña?_

_Los cursos y las sesiones son dirigidos por la Maestra Diana. Fue autora y periodista de importantes tabloides de investigación hasta que el culto al Sol se dio la tarea de eliminarla del radar. Este es un sitio seguro y protegido por el anonimato que nos brinda el internet, y esta información solo se comparte con las personas que sabemos que son las indicadas para recibirla._

_¿Cómo funciona este sitio?_

_Estás aquí por un motivo, no podemos decir más de lo que ya hemos compartido y si deseas saber más sobre los Lunari, puedes pulsar el botón de ‘’Unirme’’ en la parte posterior de esta página._

_Si es tu deseo, puedes abandonar esta página, solo que no podrás volver a acceder a ella en el futuro, de ninguna manera._

Tal como decía la página, lo siguiente que se mostraba era la misma luna menguante del cartel y un enlace de suscripción. No había más por ningún lado, no había más enlaces ni más información. Todo aquello le parecía lo bastante extraño como para pender entre una página que te quería vender algo o un culto de internet bastante misterioso.

¿Lunari? Nunca había escuchado ese término, y por lo que decía la página acerca de un culto al sol le recordaba a los Solari.

Los Solari eran básicamente la religión totalitaria de casi toda Runaterra. Su familia no era muy religiosa ni le habían criado estrictamente bajo las normas de la iglesia del Sol, eso debido a que sus padres posiblemente se alababan a sí mismos y a su ego más que a cualquier otra deidad, pero estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con sus enseñanzas y sus normas, probablemente más que cualquier persona que residía en Jonia, ya que él y su pequeña familia venían de Targón, lugar de donde los Solari eran originarios y tenían sus templos más sagrados.

Pero nunca había escuchado ni por error la palabra Lunari. ¿Sería un culto formado por adolescentes rebeldes, o algo por el estilo? Si era así, estaba interesado. No era que Aphelios era la persona más rebelde del mundo, ni religiosa, pero molestar a sus padres de cualquier manera siempre era algo divertido y ¡hey! La página decía que si no tomaba esta oportunidad no la podría volver a encontrar nunca. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Al final del día solo podría salirse si no le gustaba, ¿verdad?

*

Dormirse a las cuatro y media de la madrugada para levantarse dos horas después a la escuela era lo que probablemente se podría describir como auto sabotaje. Aphelios despertó –como todas las mañanas- con el sonido personalizado de la alarma de su celular, sonido de un videojuego que probablemente le gustaba más escuchar cuando era niño y lo jugaba todo el día, que ahora qué tenía el infortunio de levantarle todos los días tan temprano.

Como todos los días, tomo un baño rápido, se cambió de ropa –unos pantalones negros, unos converse de botín amarillo mostaza, una chaqueta de cuero falso negra, sobre una sudadera negra, sobre una playera _negra_ \- viendo un video de Youtube desde su monitor que había dejado encendido en la madrugada. Interrumpió su video de aproximadamente siete horas de un gameplay que llevaba ya viendo por algunos días y tomando su mochila amarilla en la cual solo llevaba un sketchbook, una pluma negra, celular, algo de dinero y sus audífonos. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de casa para evitar toparse a sus padres y evitar que arruinarán su día tan temprano por la mañana.

Aphelios caminaba todos los días a su escuela tanto de ida como de regreso. No era un camino corto y probablemente podría tomar un transporte que le dejaba en la puerta de la escuela en quince minutos, en lugar de caminar cuarenta, pero de todas formas prefería caminar solo a estar en un lugar pequeño, incómodo y lleno de personas, que no le dejaban pensar en paz, escuchar música en paz, o peor aún que intentasen entablar conversación con él.

Usualmente antes de iniciar su caminata matutina paraba un poco para poner su playlist ‘’skul suckz’’* desde Spotify, contestar los mil mensajes matutinos de su hermana, y seguir con su vida. Pero hoy no puso música ni contesto ningún mensaje, y solo intento caminar meditando en lo que había hecho hace unas horas.

Hubiese sido mejor que cuando clickeó en el ‘’Unirse’’ de esa extraña pagina web le hubiese saltado un screamer* con alguna foto fea y ya está, pero el caso es que después de haber entrado a aquél enlace no había pasado absolutamente nada. Tampoco había llegado a su habitación algún grupo extraño para secuestrarlo por, ya saben, lo que piensan los padres que pasa cuando andas en páginas extrañas en internet –o cualquier página en general, según ellos- pero nada de eso. Una página en blanco y poco más.

Igual no eran muchas personas detrás de eso y tuvo que ver con que andaba metido a altas horas de la noche, pero de igual manera no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado al respecto. Tal vez simplemente quería que pasara algo extraño en su vida, ya que desde que se había ido su hermana, paso de ser aburrida a ser aburrida y solitaria.

Alune estaba estudiando música en Targón. Ambos eran de la misma edad y siendo sus padres unos reconocidos músicos en sus tierras, desde que Aphelios y Alune nacieron ya tenían la vida hecha. Los gemelos estudiarían juntos música, y desde pequeños sus padres los instruían todos los días en varios instrumentos y teoría musical, hasta parecía que solo habían decidió procrear para criar genios musicales desde su nacimiento. El problema era que, Aphelios no tenía en verdad un gusto particular por la música, ni quería ser músico.

Alune, por su parte, amaba la música tanto como sus padres y se veía que para lo que Aphelios era una tortura diaria, para Alune era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Todas las lecciones las acataba con una pasión y paciencia dignas de una profesional, y por otro lado, aunque no menos talentoso, Aphelios en verdad era un pésimo aprendiz. Desde pequeño estaba seguro que eso no era lo que a él le gustaba, y siempre puso mucha resistencia.

Hicieron de todo con tal de Aphelios se uniera a su hermana en las lecciones, incluso llegaron al extremo de pegarle en los brazos cada que tocaba de manera incorrecta el violín con una regla, maltrato que hasta el día de hoy seguía marcado en su piel. Maltrato que le recordaba todos los días que sus padres eran personas despiadadas y cuestionables de muchas formas, pero eso no importaba ya. Al final se dieron cuenta que nunca iban a obligar a Aphelios a gustar y sentir la misma pasión por la música que sentían ellos y su hermana, así que concentraron todas sus energías en la hija que si salió como querían y se fueron preocupando cada día menos por él, hasta el punto que raramente sostenía conversación con ellos, y posiblemente esa conversación terminaba en peleas o regaños.

Ya hacía dos meses que Alune se había ido a Targón a una escuela prestigiosa de música que la aceptó a su corta edad para ingresar debido a que tenía un gran talento –y unos grandes contactos-. La única razón por la que vivían en Jonia era porque a sus padres les ofrecieron un gran sueldo en una escuela de música de la zona, y no dejaron pasar una buena oportunidad de dinero, porque contrariamente a lo que sus padres daban a entender a la gente, ellos no eran ricos ni tenían mucho dinero. Sus padres gastaban todas sus ganancias en vivir en casas más grandes de lo necesario y en ropa muy costosa, mas no tenían ninguna propiedad e incluso tenían que comer ajustado algunas veces ya que la escuela de Alune, por más beca que tuviera, era carísima.

Aphelios asistía a una escuela algo cara, pero no porque sus padres iban a invertir dinero en él, claro que no, la única razón por la que no estaba en una escuela gratuita, o sin estudiar, era porque tenían convenio con la escuela en donde sus padres ejercían y les brindaron una beca del cien por ciento para los dos gemelos.

Cuando Alune iba con él a la escuela su padre los llevaba todos los días en coche y regresaba a casa ya que sus clases, y las de su madre, solían ser por las tardes. Alune tenía un montón de amigos en la escuela pero nunca dejó a Aphelios solo, siempre estaban juntos y eso hizo que cuando se marchara, quedará sin un solo amigo en la escuela y lejos de ser algo triste o que lo hiciera sentirse mal simplemente sentía que era bastante aburrido. Usualmente cargaba su Nintendo DS para pasar el rato encerrado en los baños de la escuela pero lamentablemente Aphelios no era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas y lo había roto por accidente, lo cual le había costado también la pantalla de su celular y ahora solo tenía su música, audífonos y una pantalla estrellada.

En fin, de verdad esperaba que mágicamente le llegara un correo no deseado de los Lunari, o alguna llamada de un número raro diciéndole que tenía que darles dinero o lo iban a secuestrar, lo que sea estaría bien. De verdad. El aburrimiento era la muerte.

Cruzó el mismo pasillo central, subió las mismas escaleras que subía todos los días y se sentó en el último asiento al lado de la ventana, ignorando a todos sus compañeros como era lo usual y recostando su cabeza sobre su brazo viendo a la ventana. Se sintió Light Yagami*, extremadamente aburrido con su existencia deseando que cayera del cielo una libreta negra que le cambiara la vida aunque sea solo en sus pensamientos, a este punto solo deseaba cualquier cosa inusual para entretenerle un rato.

Aquella eventualidad si llegó, mas no en forma de una libreta destructiva, si no en un adolescente de casi dos metros y _orejas de gato._

-Buen día.- dijo el profesor Graves, que entró al salón acompañado del coordinador Fate y un sujeto que casi que no pasaba por el umbral de la puerta de lo alto que estaba- Sé que es poco usual pero tenemos un nuevo compañero que llega a mitad de semestre, espero lo mejor de todos y que lo apoyen para ponerse al corriente con las clases, su nombre es Settrigh.

El coordinador, sonriente como siempre, antes de salir del salón les advirtió a todos que no quería ningún tipo de problemas con su nuevo compañero.

El tipo – _Settrigh_ \- era difícil de ignorar. Era, de nuevo, alto no, altísimo, tenía el cabello rojo cenizo y lo más destacable, además de ser objetivamente atractivo, era que tenía dos largas orejas felinas en el cabello, que parecían estar fijas a propósito, para no llamar tanto la atención.

Después de decir que prefería que solo lo llamasen Sett, el profesor le indicó que tomara asiento, por supuesto que sí, al lado de Aphelios. Claro que iba a tener que sentarse al fondo, si se sentara delante de alguien seguro le tapaba toda la pizarra. El tipo aparte de ser alto, tenía los brazos y la espalda bastante anchos.

Se fue haciendo camino entre los bancos con algo de dificultad hasta llegar a uno de los bancos del costado derecho de Aphelios. Vestía un pantalón gris algo holgado, un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro y una chaqueta verde militar con peluche en la gorra que lo hacía ver, -como si falta hiciese- más grande y con la espalda más ancha de lo que ya estaba. Aphelios le miró de reojo preguntándose si el pobre banco iba a aguantar semejante asgardiano*.

Al menos él tuvo la delicadeza de voltearle a ver discretamente, casi todo el salón volteaba a verle de vez en cuando sin ningún cuidado ni pena, tanto hombres como mujeres. Aphelios no iba a negar que el tipo era bastante atractivo, pero él sabía que también era el hecho de que era un Vastaya, la razón por la que estaba recibiendo todo tipo de miradas, algunas no tan amigables como otras.

Algo en que le llamaba la atención a Aphelios de Jonia eran los Vastaya y su relación con el resto de la población. Jonia había pasado una época difícil en muchos sentidos. Hacía tan solo unos 15 o 16 años que habían tenido una fuerte guerra con Noxus y encima de que les invadieran, tuvieron algo así como una guerra civil entre los habitantes, al mismo tiempo que Noxus atacaba sin piedad muchas zonas del país.

La gente se peleaba si atacar o no, y eso ocasiono mucho descontento y enemistad entre lo que solía ser una región pacífica y que profesaba el equilibrio.

Mientras tanto los Vastaya se negaron a unirse a algún bando, ni el de proteger y atacar ni el de seguir profesando la paz y dejarse conquistar. Desde mucho antes de la guerra los Vastaya siempre habían tenido pleito con los otros habitantes de Jonia, ya que se negaban a seguir lo que profesaban los humanos, no seguían sus costumbres –ya que ellos tienen las propias- y se negaban a contribuir al gobierno. Esto claro, eran un gran problema para la organización de un país y al final nunca se resolvió nada para ningún lado y los Vastaya viven en zonas naturales protegidas, por lo general.

Aunque debido a que estaban en Navori, ciudad capital del Jonia, solías encontrar –como en cualquier capital- una mezcla de todo tipo de personas. Humanos, extranjeros –como su familia- e inclusive vastayas, aunque estos últimos vivían en zonas que eran más cerradas y privadas, pero aun así era bastante raro verles de día, ya que tenían la costumbre que para no toparse con humanos, vivían de noche, o al menos algunas actividades era común para ellos realizarlas de manera nocturna, como comprar víveres o inclusive trabajar.

De hecho, al mercado nocturno que iba Aphelios era precisamente un lugar dominado en su mayoría por vastayas, ahí era el único lugar en el que les había visto y raramente entablaba conversación con alguno de ellos -con la mayoría de personas, en realidad-.

Pero, aunque la principal razón por la que Sett tenía tan consternados a sus compañeros de clase, no era en realidad por sus rasgos Vastaya, sino por la falta de ellos. Tenía unas orejas gatunas curiosas y bastante llamativas, sí, pero los Vastaya solían ser muuuucho más llamativos. Tenían colas, alas, patas, picos, y mil cosas que los hacían un híbrido entre animal y humano mucho más notorio, pero Sett parecía casi un 90% humano, de no ser por sus orejas, lo cual lo hacía aún más extraño.

También debía ser porque, no se necesitaba ser genio para entender que Sett era un híbrido entre humano y Vastaya, siendo un caso extremadamente raro ya que los humanos jonianos y los Vastaya raramente se relacionaban, el caso de Sett solo podría ser que el fuera un hijo de un Noxiano que se aventuró y se quedó en Jonia después de la guerra. Un hijo de la guerra.

Fuera de todo aquello, Sett no parecía inquieto ni extrañado. Aphelios supuso que toda su vida había sido de esa manera con los humanos, aunque no sabía en verdad con que ojos lo verían los Vastaya. Cada cuando le daba una mirada de reojo, aunque sin dejar de prestar atención al exterior que se asomaba por la ventana en la mayoría del tiempo y mucha más atención de la que prestaba a la clase.

En los momentos que tuvo la oportunidad de verle, Sett miraba con cierto desánimo la clase, y de vez en cuando miraba su celular a escondidas del profesor. No le vio tomar muchas notas, y cuando alguien le volteaba a ver más de diez segundos le sostenía la mirada hasta que la persona, tras darse cuenta de que estaba viendo a una persona viva y no una curiosidad de museo, se volteaban apenados o fingían ver hacía otro lado, o sacar algo de su mochila.

Aunque Aphelios sentía la misma curiosidad que el resto, sabía que era mejor no mirarle mucho, por una parte porque era extremadamente maleducado, y por otra porque Sett era bastante imponente, no era alguien con el que quisieras buscar meterte en problemas, aunque era difícil ver si era agresivo o se portaba a la defensiva, el simple hecho de ser anormalmente grande para un humano era suficiente razón por la cual era mejor evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera provocar conflicto.

Al final Aphelios estuvo entretenido pensando todo aquello que la primera parte de la mañana se pasó rápido y cuando era momento de salir a tomar su media hora libre para comer en la cafetería, espero como siempre a que todos salieran primero del salón y se tomó su tiempo para sacar de su mochila algo de dinero junto con su celular y audífonos.

Desde que Alune se fue, Aphelios estaba acostumbrado a comprar alguna bebida –o nada en absoluto- y meterse al baño a encerrarse a jugar algún videojuego o escuchar música sentado en la taza del baño. Sí estaba consciente de que era ridículo y tremendamente anti social hacer algo así pero no le gustaba mucho convivir con sus compañeros que, de todas formas, no le hablaban, y algo muy dentro de él le daba vergüenza que lo viesen solo todo el tiempo. No era muy dado a que le importase lo que los demás pensaran sobre él, ya que a final de cuentas no conocía a nadie lo suficiente como para que le incomodara, pero no quita el hecho de que era algo sofocante que se le quedaran viendo con un deje de lastima o que le preguntaran sobre su hermana todo el tiempo.

Caminando hacia la cafetería para comprarse lo que fuese, algo un poco fuera de lo usual pero tenía ganas de ver al chico nuevo y tenía interés en ver como se desarrollaba con las demás personas, si era extrovertido o como rayos iba a actuar el resto de la escuela al verle, ya que todos salían a comer a la misma hora.

Para su sorpresa no tuvo que llegar ni a la cafetería para ver las orejitas de Sett sobresalir entre una pequeña multitud de estudiantes de su grado. Se encontraba recargado en la pared -algo acorralado, diría Aphelios- hablando con Draven, un tipo de su salón que en realidad nunca había tenido alguna interacción con el más que una mirada condescendiente y ya. Draven y su hermano Darius eran hijos de un importante general Noxiano, el que después de tanta guerra y combate cuando Jonia pudo vencer a Noxus, este general se hizo famoso por haber llegado a un tratado –no precisamente de paz- para sacar a sus tropas de Jonia y promesa de reparar daños mayores ocasionados por la guerra con la condición de dejar a los miles de hombres noxianos marcharse en paz y sin que les dieran pena de muerte, o que inclusive les dejasen vivir si es que lo decidían. Algo así como un embajador. Llevaba desde la guerra ahí y sus dos hijos asistían claro a una de las mejores escuelas en Navori. Darius era unos grados mayor que Draven y no era muy problemático, pero a Draven le encantaba –y estaba acostumbrado- a hacer su voluntad siempre y se metía en bastantes problemas.

Los pocos estudiantes provenientes de Noxus que había en la escuela solían juntarse con él y admirarle junto con su hermano Darius, por ser hijos de un oficial tan reconocido y venerado en Noxus, así que ahí estaban, rodeando a Sett quien les miraba con una expresión de aburrimiento – y hacía abajo, cabe mencionar, Draven no era muy alto, Aphelios incluso le sacaba algo de altura-.

-Es que no entiendo- Aphelios le escucho decir, caminando despacio para poder escuchar -¿Por qué aceptaron a un Vastaya en una escuela de humanos?- Decía, riendo. –Esto es una institución escolar, no una perrera.- Los amigos de Draven, por supuesto, se echaban a reír junto con él aunque con algo de precaución en sus miradas y algo de admiración hacia el por meterse con alguien de semejante porte.

Aphelios no era un sujeto que le gustara meterse en problemas, y no supo si fue la misma adrenalina de la madrugada al suscribirse a una página de internet tan sospechosa, su aburrimiento, su falta de sueño, o el hecho de que Sett levantó su mirada para verle directamente a él cuándo paso atrás de Draven, pero lo que haya sido le dijo a su cerebro que hiciera lo que raramente hacía en la escuela. Se detuvo y **_habló_**.

-No, Draven. – Se detuvo mirándole hacia abajo y levantando una ceja, sonriendo. - Si esto fuese una perrera se llamaría Noxus y solo estarían tú y séquito de idiotas.

Sabía que Draven iba reaccionar directamente con una respuesta física – el tipo no era mucho de palabras – y puso su brazo cubriendo su estómago de manera tan rápida que Draven choco su puño contra su brazo, aunque falló en considerar que Draven era un bruto, pero no tanto, y recibió un puñetazo directamente en su ojo izquierdo y lo último que sintió fue su cuerpo en el piso del pasillo, y después oscuridad.

Aphelios no pudo ver la sonrisa de sorpresa que le dedico Sett, o como Draven probablemente iba a quedar con un moretón mucho más morado que el suyo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**7253339067**

Presionó el icono verde para marcar, guardo el teléfono en los bolsillos de su sudadera, y escuchó el tono de llamada mediante los audífonos inalámbricos.

Eran un poco pasadas las once de la noche, faltaba una calle para llegar a su casa cuando decidió poner las compras del mercado de nuevo en el pavimento para marcar al número que se había topado unos momentos atrás.

Del otro lado de la línea, de manera casi inmediata, le contesto una voz robótica femenina.

-Favor de grabar su sueño después del tono.-

Y era todo. Después del tono solo lo recibió un silencio estático. No pedían nombres, ni edad, ni nada.

-Uhhh- Se quedó un momento más en blanco, pensando en cómo formular bien sus palabras. Esto era porque se debía planear un poco las cosas antes de hacerlas ¿no? –Hace unas dos semanas, tuve un sueño en donde una catástrofe natural causaba mi muerte. No recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que soñé muchas cosas más antes de esto... Uhh. De todas formas, desperté después de mi muerte, en un cojín blanco que estaba en el suelo de una habitación igualmente blanca pero con piso gris. A mi lado despertó otra persona con la que, al menos en el sueño, estaba seguro que era algo así como un amigo de toda la vida. Vida que acababa de terminar… Claro, uhhh comenzamos a platicar que habíamos logrado salir de ahí de nuevo, y frente a nosotros había una puerta la cual de alguna manera tenía la certeza que si pasaba por ella, ya no podría volver. Nos levantamos y salimos a la calle, donde las personas empezaron a vernos y seguirnos. Terminamos corriendo y una fuerza nos arrastró de vuelta a la habitación blanca, solo que ahora sin control de nuestro cuerpo fuimos colocados en un vacío blanco, en donde se nos preguntaba qué tipo de vida queríamos tener en esa ocasión. Después de eso, desperté. –

El vacío estático lo volvió a recibir sin ninguna otra interacción. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y cortó la llamada. Había leído en algún foro de internet, que cuando soñabas con el fin del mundo, era porque tu vida estaba a punto de cambiar por completo.

*

-¿Qué le paso?- Escuchó una voz grave preguntar.

-Bueno, recibió un golpe bastante feo en la cara- Contestó una voz femenina, detenidamente –Pero creo que el desmayo fue debido a que su cuerpo se encuentra bastante deshidratado y en una mala condición, en general.-

-Se ve bastante pálido-

Aphelios hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Se encontraba recargado en una cama, su mente le decía que probablemente de la enfermería de la escuela pero, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para que no le diera directamente la luz blanca de la enfermería, cuando se topó con la sorpresa que tenía una venda cubriendo todo su ojo izquierdo. Poco a poco fue recordando que probablemente había abierto la boca por primera vez en semanas, para nada más y nada menos que insultar al hijo de un –ex?- general Noxiano. Bien.

Estando un poco más consciente de sus alrededores pudo ver como tres personas en la habitación observaban detenidamente sus movimientos. La enfermera de la escuela –Janna? Hannah?- , el coordinador Fate y… Sett.

-¿Estoy en problemas?- dijo mirando al coordinador con una sonrisa precavida

Fate suspiró, aunque Aphelios pensó que más que de exasperación fue un suspiro de alivio. No era como que todos creían que iba a morir por un golpe en la cara, ¿verdad? ¿Tan mal se veía?

-Draven estuvo hace un momento aquí y lo acabo de mandar de regreso a clase. Me sorprende que no te hayan despertado sus gritos -río- Te desmayaste por una buena media hora, nos tenías un poco preocupados, y la respuesta a tu pregunta es no. Voy a dejar pasar todo por esta ocasión, porque si reprendo a Draven también lo tengo que hacer contigo y con Sett, cosa que no quiero hacer.- Hizo ademán de querer explicar porque, pero en su lugar solo hizo una pequeña pausa -¿Te sientes mejor?-

Le tomo unos momentos contestar. –Sí, es solo que hoy se me paso desayunar y dormí muy poco. – honestamente, no había comido desde ayer por la tarde. No era que le gustaba matarse de hambre o que tuviera una mala relación con la comida, era solo que se distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidarse de ello. Aparte de que evitaba tanto estar en la mesa con sus padres que no le molestaba saltarse comidas de vez en cuando.

Hizo ademán de levantarse pero una mano delicadamente se posó en su hombro para detenerlo. La enfermera tomo un vaso de agua y se lo puso en las manos para que se tomara una pastilla.

-No te preocupes, eres libre por hoy. Quédate un rato a descansar si así lo deseas y come algo antes de irte a casa, ahora paso a hablar con Graves y por tu mochila. – Giro sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación, aunque antes de hacerlo volteó para dirigirse a Sett –Vamos, no creas que tú no tienes que volver a clase. Ya viste que tu compañero está bien – dijo con una sonrisa pícara, y se volvió a dirigir a él- ¡No se quería ir hasta que despertarás! –y sin esperar una respuesta de Aphelios, se marchó de la enfermería.

Aphelios enmarcó una ceja cuando volteó a ver a Sett. Sus grandes ojos miel lo veían con algo de sorpresa o ¿vergüenza? Igual no sabía muy bien cómo actuar en aquella situación, pensó.

-Gracias- dijo Sett, acercándose un poco más a la cama en donde reposaba, y se le quedó viendo por unos momentos más, algo consternado. -¿Aphelios, verdad?-

Sin saber cómo contestar, optó por asentir y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Sett, sin decir nada más sacó su celular, tecleó algo rápido y lo volvió a guardar en su pantalón. Después sacó del otro bolsillo el celular de Aphelios junto con sus audífonos.

-Creo que se rompió por el impactó, cuando te golpeó ese idiota. Lo siento mucho.- dijo con un tono un poco apenado, pero Aphelios no lo notó debido a que solo podía prestar atención a como sus orejitas se iban instintivamente hacía atrás. Tuvo que contenerse mucho para no soltar un quejido de ternura.

-No te preocupes, ya estaba así. – Dijo, sonriente- No soy el mejor cuidando de mis cosas. O de mí mismo, aparentemente.

Las orejas de Sett se movieron rápidamente hacia arriba, a modo de sorpresa y alivio.

-Espero no te moleste - musitó antes de salir de la enfermería.

Aphelios volvió a arquear su ceja, extrañado, por milésima vez en el día. ¿Será que todo esto era un sueño sin sentido? Bueno, al menos tenía algo más que contarle a aquella voz robótica automatizada, la cual probablemente le respondería con un vacío estático que tenía similitud con cómo se sentía su cabeza en ese momento.

Janna –o Hannah?- le comentó que estaba en la libertad de dormir un rato más, y pedir lo que sea que quisiese para comer en la cafetería después. Le sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejándole completamente solo.

Antes de recostarse, se llevó las manos a la cara, que sentía bastante caliente. Seguramente era por el dolor de cabeza y el golpe, ¿verdad?

Por su puesto que no estaba sonrojado por el hecho de que habían pasado más de diez minutos después de que se había terminado el almuerzo y Sett seguía ahí esperando a que se recuperara,

¿Verdad?

*

Aphelios bostezó caminando por la calle, tallando un poco sus ojos –su ojo- y estirándose un poco, tomando el camino más largo de regreso a su casa después de aquel extraño día en la escuela. Se sentía como un niño en la guardería, donde según las caricaturas te dejaban dormir casi toda la mañana, lo cual le sabía un poco a mentira, pero tampoco era que recordase sus clases de la guardería.

Ya con los audífonos en las orejas, tras ignorar los 20+ mensajes sin leer –probablemente de Alune- empezó a buscar algo para escuchar adecuado para el momento, siguiendo el sendero sin realmente ver donde pisaba, esperando no tropezar mientras abría su Spotify.

En vista de que ninguna canción iba de _mis padres me van a meter el sermón de mi vida por llegar a casa con un ojo morado,_ puso en aleatorio The White Album* y siguió con su camino, tratando de pensar cómo es que reaccionarían o igual hasta les gustaba la idea de tener una excusa por la cual recriminarle la existencia –probable-.

Después de tanta pelea y un interminable tira-y-afloja con sus padres, había optado por simplemente dejar de ponerles algún tipo de resistencia o de tratar de hacerlos ver cuánto le dolía que le tratasen tan mal. Según algún usuario de Reddit*, uno tenía el poder de decidir que le afectaba y que no, y Aphelios le tenía más convicción a los moderadores de foros online, que a los moderadores –de la vida real- de la iglesia del Sol, por ejemplo, que seguro le dirían algo como que hay que obedecer a tus padres y amarlos sin ningún lugar a dudas. Fuesen como fuesen.

De todas formas, le iban a reprender quisiese o no. La cuestión era que no podía mentir y decir que se había tropezado por ahí o algo por el estilo, ya que sus padres trabajaban en la misma institución y se iban a terminar enterando de una forma o de otra. Lo bueno era que trabajan por la tarde y solo los veía por una hora o un poco menos, en lo que él llegaba y ellos se iban.

En fin, había mejores cosas -más interesantes- en que pensar. Como Sett, por ejemplo.

Aphelios estaba seguro que después de ese día iba a tener más cuidado con lo que pidiese, porque claro que en el momento en el que se da cuenta de lo aburrida que ha sido su vida los últimos meses tenía que llegar un sujeto nuevo, y claro que Aphelios tenía que irse a meter en peleas que no le incumbían, ¿Por qué razón, de nuevo? Ninguna. No era como que al día siguiente Sett le iba a hablar, o algo por el estilo. Inclusive si lo hacía, igual no quería, no quería que le hablara por algún tipo de obligación, eso sería aún más triste a que lo ignoraran.

Aun así, se iba permitir pensar y revivir aquellas miradas que le dedicó en el transcurso de la mañana. Cuando iba pasando por el pasillo, por ejemplo, la cosa que lo hizo detenerse fue esa mirada gatuna que tenía Sett. Aunque pensándolo bien, no supo si era de curiosidad o porque lo había mirado por encima de donde estaba Draven.

Posiblemente le había llamado la atención que Aphelios se veía extranjero, ¿No? Él no se consideraba una persona atractiva, simplemente sobresalía un poco por que tenía facciones un poco diferentes al resto de los jonianos. Unos ojos muy oscuros y una piel muy blanca, por ejemplo. En Jonia, había una amplia variedad de personas, más que en otros lugares de Runaterra, pensaba Aphelios. Pero la gran mayoría tenían ojos grandes y de muchos colores extravagantes como violetas, rosas, azul verdoso o miel como los de Sett. Sett tenía unos preciosos ojos color miel.

Bueno, pero ¿de verdad iba a quedarse pensando todo el día en aquel tipo que seguramente no le volvía a hablar en lo que restaba del curso? Posiblemente. Aphelios no era mucho de tener intereses amorosos o de crushes en la escuela, aunque debía admitir que había personas bastante atractivas en ella. Inclusive en su mismo curso, pero de igual forma perdía el interés muy rápido.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos sacando de un costado de su mochila un bálsamo sabor –y olor- uva, estando a una calle de distancia de su casa, como preparándose para el regaño que venía. El clima de Jonia paso de estar de un calor insoportable a un frío bastante desagradable para la mayoría de las personas, aunque Aphelios siempre fue de disfrutar más el frío que el calor, en parte porque podía usar muchas capas de ropa negra sin ser juzgado -o morir de calor- y también podía usar su bálsamo de uva preferido, para proteger sus labios del frío.

Estando frente a su casa puso pausa al sonido de los pajaritos en la canción de Blackbird que ya estaba por acabar, tocando sus audífonos en un costado un par de veces. Sacó su celular y lo puso frente a la chapa de la puerta, lo que la abrió automáticamente. Algo bueno de sus padres juntándose con gente más rica que ellos era que compraban todas las cosas que sus amigos compraban y presumían, así que desde el verano pasado instalaron el candado digital que una mujer les había comentado que había ordenado por Amazon. Claro que Aphelios tuvo que instalarlo todo al final, ya que sus padres con dificultad y podían programar las alarmas y el calendario de sus celulares que costaban probablemente más de lo que costaba la renta mensual de la casa.

Cuando salió de la enfermería lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la gasa del ojo para ver qué tan mal estaba y en efecto, estaba más morado que el Vacío. Empezó a preocuparse un poco aunque lo distrajo el hecho de que la enfermera le dijo que Draven había quedado con uno más grande en la mejilla y que se había rehusado a ponerse el ungüento que le daban en la escuela para la hinchazón, así que probablemente mañana se vería peor. Tal vez llegando por la mañana le diría algo como – _hey Draven, están de moda los moretones en la cara, o porque te compraste uno mejor que el mío_ \- pero probablemente regresaría con dos ojos morados en vez de uno, y tampoco había que abusar de su suerte.

Quería tomar el camino fácil y solo hacer el ruido suficiente como para que se enteraran de que seguía vivo e irse a encerrar a su cuarto, pero prefería terminar con el dilema antes y no pasar toda la tarde pensando en que le dirían cuando lo lograrán ver por la noche, así que paso intencionalmente por la cocina donde solían estar sus padres preparando sus papeles y sus –cosas de maestros- en donde encontró a su madre sosteniendo celular exageradamente grande para su delgada mano, mientras mandaba lo que parecía una nota de voz.

Cuando Aphelios entro en su campo de visión inmediatamente bajo su teléfono con cara de impresión, la que posiblemente se iba a convertir en enojo dentro de unos momentos. Aphelios pensó en una madre que iba a corriendo a tomarlo de la cara y preguntarle si estaba bien, si no le había pasado algo malo o si no lo habían asaltado en la calle. Pero su madre era su madre, así que lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su padre y –oh sí, ahí estaba- la mirada de odio, las manos en la cintura. Que faltaba, ¿el cigarrillo y la sombra de ojos azul cielo?

Su padre entro a la cocina y lo miró un momento, para después suspirar de exasperación.

-¿Debería preguntar porque te peleaste? ¿Alguien insultó el fleco que te cubre el ojo y decidió resaltarte más el otro?

Aphelios no contestó, aunque una parte de él se quería reír. El sarcasmo era probablemente la única herencia que le iba a dejar su padre.

-Tu madre y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer por las tardes, Aphelios, nosotros si trabajamos. Ahora vamos a tener que distraernos todo el día porque nuestro hijo problemático seguro se metió en algún pleito en la escuela, cosa que seguro nos van a venir a recriminar. ¿Tanto quieres arruinar nuestra imagen social? ¡Recuerda que tienes una beca que cuidar! – Se acercó a él para verle más de cerca el ojo- Arriba hay un botiquín con ungüentos y algo de maquillaje que dejo tu hermana, cúbrete eso.

Pasó un dedo por donde estaba aún algo hinchado, y aunque le dolió no se inmutó para nada. Siguió viendo a su padre con una expresión despreocupada.

-¡Si pierdes esa beca por andar haciendo el ridículo en la escuela, te quedas sin estudiar!, espero estés consiente de eso. No vamos a gastar dinero en ti, que te quede claro. –Le dijo, con un tono que se escuchaba como si casi deseara que algo así pasara de verdad.

Aphelios asintió y por fin se dio la libertad de irse a encerrar a su habitación. Su padre era unos centímetros más alto que él y compartía los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello azabache, a diferencia de su madre, quien tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, los cuales sentía sobre el mientras daba el recorrido a su cuarto que era de unos cuantos pasos pero en esos momentos se sentían kilométricos.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y se tumbó en la cama. ¡No había salido tan mal! Aunque aún le dolía un poco la zona donde su padre había tocado, en las ojeras.

Considero dormirse un rato para después jugar en la computadora, pero recordó todos los mensajes sin leer que había visto saliendo de la escuela y decidió ver que tanto le quería decir Alune. No era raro tener tantos mensajes de ella, de hecho era raro que él no le hubiese contestado en todo el día, ya que hablaban mucho por Telegram*, pero supuso que a cambio tenía un montón de cosas que contarle.

Cuando pulsó la aplicación en su pantalla –aún más- rota, casi suelta el teléfono y lo deja caer por segunda vez en el día.

Tenía varios mensajes sin leer de algunos chats de equipos de la escuela, y algunos de foros en los que se había metido a los cuales no les prestaba mucha atención entre otras cosas, pero había tres contactos que sobresalían del resto de chats.

Alune

Sett

Número Desconocido

¿Sett?

¡Sett!

El último mensaje del preview un Sticker que _¿él había mandado?_ ¿En qué momento? Tocó la pequeña foto de perfil que aparecía al lado y la maximizo todo lo que pudo. En la foto se veía un Sett sonriente con una cara de esas que ponían en las fotos las personas que eran atractivas, y a su lado estaba una mujer que tenía un cierto parecido con él, en sus ojos y en su expresión, más era de notarse que ella si era una Vastaya, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Alune seguía en el primer lugar, mandando mensajes en ese mismo momento.

Alune🌿: Ya te vi Online.

Alune🌿: Aphelios contesta, me tienes preocupada!

Sticker

Sticker

Aphelios decidió ignorar a su hermana un momento más y abrió sin pensarlo el chat de Sett. Había tres mensajes, los cuales dos eran de su mismo celular.

**_Hola, lamento meterme en tu celular así pero quería dejarte mi numero en los contactos, y me tome la libertad de mandarme un mensaje a mí mismo para guardar el tuyo._ **

**_También me tome la libertad de robarte dos Stickers. ;)_ **

Y, como decía el mensaje, los siguientes dos eran provenientes de su mismo celular y eran dos stickers, uno de Ness y otro de Lucas.*

Aphelios no sabía muy bien que pensar o responder. No le importaba el hecho de que un desconocido se tomó la confianza de abrir su celular, abrir sus chats privados, y dejarle su celular –aparte de robarle stickers- sin ningún tipo de pena motivo. ¿En qué momento lo había hecho? ¿Cuándo él estaba tirado inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería?

Cerró la aplicación y se puso a ver el techo de su habitación por un momento. Estaba rojo de la vergüenza por que en verdad eso se sentía como pasaba en las películas, cuando un sujeto guapísimo te dejaba su número escrito en el brazo, pero Aphelios pensó que en esa situación –en esta situación- nunca tendría el valor de llamar. ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar?

Como muchas –malas- decisiones que tomaba en su vida, simplemente agarró el celular y contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Aphelios: _No hay problema con el número, pero los stickers te los voy a cobrar. Yo los hice._

 _Esperodeverdadquenohayatomadoesocomocoqueteoquetalsipiensaquelequierocobrarconunbesooalgoasidevergonzoso_ – pensó -, aunque después de suspirar y salir del chat para mensajear con Alune, se le quitó un poco la vergüenza.

Aphelios: _Estoy vivo, hermana_

Alune: -¡Donde rayos estabas metido! No me mandaste ni una señal de vida desde la madrugada, ¡y tú te la pasas metido en el teléfono!-

Aphelios: _Tuve una mañana ocupada, debería informarte antes de que tus padres te pasen la noticia de que llegue a casa con un ojo morado, que te parece? Ya soy oficialmente grunge._

Le llegó una notificación de Sett y de pronto le dieron ganas de que su hermana le hiciera una de esas llamadas que duraban horas para ignorarlo un poco más en lo que agarraba valor para contestar bien. Pero Alune se limitó a mandarle un par de audios entre enojada, sorprendida y curiosa por saber que había ocasionado que su hermano –el adolecente más tranquilo ~~aburrido~~ del mundo- llegase a casa como si de rebelde punk se tratase. Aphelios siempre había querido ser punk, en secreto. Aunque en la vida sus padres le hubieran dejado pintarse las uñas de negro. Aunque estaba seguro que le quedarían muy bien, la verdad.

Volvió a abrir el chat de Sett, porque su hermana le mando un loop* sin fin de notas de voz y por algún motivo unas pocas líneas que le mandaba Sett se le antojaban más interesantes.

Sett💥: **Siéntate a almorzar conmigo mañana, y tal vez te pague por ellos.**

Sett💥: **No pude ni conocer la cafetería hoy por estar metido en la enfermería. Tuve que comer el postre que me hizo mi mami ahí.**

¿Mami? ¿Dijo Mami? Ese grandulón que le había sacado un moretón del tamaño de Shurima al matón de la escuela dijo… Mami.

Aphelios: _Quien sabe, tal vez mañana se me antoje ponerme el otro ojo morado también._

Sett💥: **Entonces tendré que comer en la enfermería de nuevo?**

Aphelios: _Comiste todo tu almuerzo en la enfermería hoy?_

Sett💥: **No iba a desperdiciar mi comida**

Sett💥: **De haber sabido que no habías comido te dejaba un poco. Mi mami cocina muy rico, siéntete orgulloso de que si quiera piense en darte**

Aphelios: _Y a qué se debe el honor?_

No contestó de inmediato como el último mensaje y Aphelios aprovechó para escuchar las notas de su hermana y mandarle uno que otro Sticker de contestación. Algo en él quería guardarse a Sett como un secreto para por el momento.

Vio que Sett estaba escribiendo una respuesta y se metió al tercer número que le sorprendió ver en sus contactos, o más bien la falta de este.

_Número Desconocido:_

_3 videollamadas perdidas_

_Nos volveremos a contactar por la madrugada._

¿Videollamadas? Aphelios tenía un presentimiento de que era algo sobre aquellos Lunari que contacto. Pensó que le mandarían, en el mejor caso, un link secreto o alguna cosa por el estilo, no que le mandarán mensajes directos, y una _video_ llamada, además.

Estaba un poco consternado de que le marcaran en la madrugada. Si era sincero estaba nervioso y tenía un poco de miedo, ¿Qué tal si era una broma de mal gusto?

 _Eso no es muy punk-rock de tu parte, Aphelios._ –se dijo a sí mismo-

Sett💥: **Le conté a mi madre sobre lo que pasó hoy y me dijo que probablemente eras un buen chico. Ni siquiera me regaño por haber golpeado al Noxiano idiota, no recuerdo su nombre**

Sett💥 **: Por cierto,**

Sett💥: **estas bien?**

Su ojo morado era lo último que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos.

Aphelios: _Tomaría un ojo morado a un derechazo en el estómago cualquier día de la semana._

Sett💥: **Debo decir que lo evadiste bastante bien**

Sett💥: **Reaccionaste muy rápido**

Sett💥: **Te gusta pelear?**

Aphelios dudó y miro un rato al techo. No era que le gustaba la confrontación física, particularmente, pero a principios de año en época de primavera pudo asistir a clases de taekwondo, como siempre había querido gracias a que Alune convenció a sus padres de que le dejaran inscribirse aunque fuese hasta que ella se tuviera que ir a Targón. Aprendió muchos básicos de defensa y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque no llegó a profundizar demasiado en la práctica.

Aphelios: _No._

Sett💥: **:-(**

Aphelios: _A ti si te gusta pelear? Y no vuelvas a usar esos emojis tan feos, para algo me robaste mis stickers de earthbound*_

Sett💥: **Se podría decir que es lo único para lo que soy bueno**

Sett💥: (En respuesta al último mensaje) **:-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-(**

Aphelios: _Puedo notarlo._

Sett💥: **Suena a que no me crees**

Aphelios: _Los textos no suenan a nada, tonto._

Sett💥: **Te lo puedo demostrar**

Aphelios: _Solo no me golpees a mí, un puño tuyo y seguramente me muero._

_Pensándolo bien sí, pégame._

Sett💥: **Así que te gustan esas cosas**

Aphelios: _…_

Aphelios: _voy a tomar una ducha, ese último comentario me hizo sentir sucio. Adiós._

Sett💥: **Solo dime cuál es tu sabor favorito de pastel**

Aphelios: _Vainilla._

Sett💥: **Bien. Adiós.**

Aphelios: _;)_

En verdad quería tomar una ducha, pero dado a que el Número Desconocido le iba a marcar por la noche, no quería perder la llamada en esta ocasión. Decidió dormir toda la tarde y bañarse más tarde para quedarse toda la noche en vela pero recuperar el sueño, aunque sea por algunas horas.

Antes de dormir releyó toda su conversación con Sett y pensó que era algo emocionante pensar en la posibilidad de tener alguien con quien conversar en la escuela.

Se quedó dormido abrazando su cobertor de lunas y estrellas que tenía desde pequeño, pensando en orejas de gato y pasteles sabor vainilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo cap. Esta crossposteado en wattpad, por si a alguien le interesa. :)


	3. Capítulo 3

Era bien entrada la noche y Aphelios se encontraba tumbado en la cama, con todas las luces apagadas salvo por su lámpara de lava que iluminaba un poco la habitación con una suave tonalidad morada. Unas horas antes de que sus padres llegaran pidió un poco de comida a domicilio de un local que tenía comida regional de Shurima la cual consistía en unas empanadas de carne con verduras acompañadas por un tipo de arroz preparado de una manera algo extraña pero Aphelios disfrutaba mucho la sazón de la comida shurimana. Había considerado solamente hacerse un sándwich de jamón y queso derretido pero le habían golpeado en la escuela por defender a un compañero y se podía permitir consentirse un poco, ¿no? Se terminó gastando casi todo el dinero que le quedaba del mes en comida a domicilio, de todas formas. Nunca lo había expresado en voz alta, pero cuando estaba comiendo en el escritorio de su computadora mientras miraba algunos vídeos sintió algo de nostalgia al pensar en comida hecha en casa y servida en el comedor de la casa. Nostalgia algo fantasiosa, ya que en verdad sentía que nunca en la vida había tenido un momento así, como para extrañarlo.

El día había pasado bastante tranquilo, contrarío a todo pronóstico. Cuando sus padres llegaron del trabajo no fueron a su habitación a regañarle más por su pelea o mal comportamiento en la escuela. Aphelios tampoco salió a tentar su suerte y estar mucho tiempo en la sala o en el comedor, lo cual no salía de lo normal. Simplemente había salido de su cuarto después de a cortar unas rebanadas de tomate para ponerse en el ojo y refrescarlo. O al menos eso decía en reddit.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y la única razón por la que estaba inmóvil viendo al techo música era porque estaba esperando el susodicho vídeo llamado que le había prometido Número Desconocido. Y más valía que Número Desconocido marcase porque estaba bastante tentado a simplemente dormir y aceptar que su vida continuaría siendo un loop de aburrimiento interminable hasta el día en que muriese o peor, el día en que consiguiese un trabajo aún más aburrido que él. Si es que eso era posible.

Aunque si fuese realmente sincero consigo mismo, era más una persona nocturna que diurna. Disfrutaba mucho estar despierto de noche así sea simplemente como estaba ahora, tumbado en su cama escuchando música relajante o jugando un juego de cartas online competitivo que le entretenía bastante, leyendo o escuchando algún dato interesante en foros pero siempre de noche. La noche tenía un carisma mil veces más atrayente que estar haciendo la misma actividad a la luz del día.

Tomó su teléfono y le dio repeat a After Dark por como cuarta vez. Aún faltaba tiempo para las tres de la mañana y no tenía ganas de levantarse. También tenía algo de miedo de abrir Telegram y ver sus mensajes. Posiblemente todos de Alune y otros grupos silenciados que en verdad no le interesaban mucho ver, pero le daba aún más miedo abrir y ver algún mensaje nuevo de Número Desconocido o peor, de Sett.

Había pasado un vergonzosamente largo tiempo pensando en su nuevo compañero de clases y en qué tipo de conversación tendrían al día siguiente, si es que llegaban a tener una.

De lejos se veía que eran personas muy diferentes, con contextos bastante distintos y quizá con gustos igual más lejanos de parecerse como ir andando de Jonia a Targón. Era algo estúpido creer que podrían congeniar de alguna manera, más porque Aphelios estaba lejos de ser sociable y Sett parecía serlo. Pero bueno, fantasear un poco no hacía mal a nadie. Por lo que pasó el día anterior en clase Aphelios podía deducir que iba a ser algo complicado para Sett hacerse de amigos a la primera, por su condición de Vastaya y lo prejuiciosos que podían ser sus compañeros de clase, pero tampoco creía que ese estigma duraría mucho y todo el mundo empezara a notar lo verdaderamente apuesto y atractivo que era Sett.

El tipo era jodidamente guapo, en todo sentido de la palabra.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo a pensar en él. Seguro mañana cuando le hablase haría un tonto de sí mismo por estar pensando que cara tan perfecta que tiene este tipo. Sentía que podía romperle algo en la cara y primero se rompe el objeto a hacerle un rasguño.

Se levantó de su cama buscando sus pantuflas negras con sus pies. Su pantalón de pijama era de cuadros rojos y azules como de franela, su camiseta era una ya algo gastada de Are You Afraid Of the Dark?* Y sus pantuflas negras con un pompón negro en la parte posterior, regalo de Alune. Prácticamente su uniforme de diario después de llegar de la escuela y quitarse sus converse o sus botas negras.

-Bien- Pensó. –Necesito algo que ocupe mi mente para dejar de pensar un poco en –uhm - Sett. – 

¿Estaría dormido ya?

Con un poco de temor abrió la aplicación de mensajes solo para confirmar que sus últimos mensajes eran de Alune, otros chats y el cuarto o quinto chat era su conversación con Sett.

Última conexión 12:05

Hm. Al menos uno de los dos era una persona responsable, pensó. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana.

Dejando de lado el teléfono desvinculando sus audífonos para cambiarlos a la computadora que aún estaba encendiendo, el monitor terminó de iluminar lo que su lámpara de lava morada la cual le gustaba admirar en su loop eterno mientras escuchaba música igual de eterna, porque Aphelios no era un sujeto de mucho conocimiento musical y generalmente siempre escuchaba las mismas canciones siempre, aunque le gustara hacer playlist al final terminaba escuchando lo mismo.

Apenas encendió su computador abrió el navegador, cerró todas las ventanas de su sesión anterior (que consistían en su mayoría en vídeos de su lista de Watch Later y uno que otro foro sobre videojuegos) y dejó solamente su Telegram abierto, sin ganas realmente de ponerse a hacer otra cosa más que esperar y escuchar música.

A New Hour – Mr. Kitty

Aphelios cerró los ojos y dejó llevarse un rato por la música. No sabía ya si esto lo hacía por aburrimiento o por mera curiosidad, pero había algo en su interior, una incomodidad en el estómago como la que sientes cuando estas a punto de ver alguna película de terror interesante que, aunque la trama este muy buena, no puedes evitar sentir ese miedo de saber que es probable que te deje perturbado o te asuste de alguna forma u otra.

Please do not try to save me

Walking away from the bright light

Darkness will come to take me

Huh. Cuando Aphelios volvió a abrir los ojos al brillo de la pantalla, que aunque en el nivel más bajo era algo cegador en una habitación casi completamente a oscuras, le dedicó unos segundos de contemplación al poster de Earthbound que tenía sobre el monitor, pegado en la pared.

THE WAR AGAINST GIYGAS!

Era un póster que había mandado a hacer el mismo, porque le gustaba un montón la ilustración en pixel del pueblo siendo atacado por algo parecido a naves alienígenas, aunque claro que sabiendo su contexto significaba mucho más. Una entidad misteriosa, maligna pero silenciosa y controladora pero sin revelarse a simple vista. Aunque era fan, en el predicamento en el que se encontraba ahora mismo le hacía sentir que todo su ambiente le estaba advirtiendo algo.

No estaba equivocado.

Lo que posiblemente sería uno de los parte aguas más importantes en su vida llegó aquella madrugada en forma de correo electrónico cifrado, no de mensaje de texto o vídeo llamada. Un correo.

La notificación que había estado esperando llegó, contra todo pronóstico, por otro medio, y aunque llevaba un buen rato esperándolo le sorprendió de todas formas. Pauso la música, tomando el silenció de la noche como un elemento más de misterio y sin pensarlo mucho –porque sabía que si lo pensaba, no lo haría- clickeó el correo que solo tenía de asunto Bienvenida y se encontró únicamente con un archivo de audio descargable y nada de texto.

En cuanto termino la descarga, la página se recargo y tan rápido como había llegado, el correo había desaparecido.

Aphelios maldijo en voz baja, ya no había marcha atrás, ¿no?

Reproducir

Esta vez no había estática, ni una voz automatizada. 

Hola, Aphelios. –Aphelios volvió a maldecir, nunca había mencionado su nombre- Mi nombre es Diana, soy la fundadora de lo que acabas de conocer como los Lunari, y aunque yo no suelo ser la que hago esta bienvenida creo que tu caso es especial. No te preocupes, tu información está a salvo con nosotros, aunque puede que tú no lo estés, si deseas unirte. Es algo importante que debes saber desde el comienzo y aquí no manejamos el engaño a quienes deciden unirse a nuestras filas.

Aphelios tuvo que detener un momento el audio. Todo le resultaba muy abrumador, aunque la voz de, bueno, Diana, era bastante tranquilizante, lo único tranquilizante de la situación, en verdad. Estaba comenzando a creer que se metió en algo que no debía. Acabando el audio iba a mandar una respuesta negativa, seguro.

Como ya lo mencioné, mi nombre es Diana aunque por aquí les gusta mucho llamarme Maestra. Soy originaria de Targón, en donde solía ser una reconocida investigadora de la religión Solari.

Verás, Aphelios, en mi búsqueda por el conocimiento profundo de las practicas Solari me encontré con las cosas tan terribles y malvadas que considero ninguna persona debería tener el disgusto de conocer... Mi infinita sed por el conocimiento de las artes ocultas de los Solari me ganó un espacio en sus libros negros y tras intentar eliminarme un par de veces pude escapar de Targón con vida, aunque con muchos traumas.

Las cosas nunca, nunca pasan por error en esta vida, Aphelios. El universo no es tan flojo para que existan las coincidencias, y si estoy aquí grabando esto ahora es porque todos esos traumas que tuve que pasar, los tenía que pasar por algo. A cambio de mi exilio y tener mi vida en riesgo todos los días, obtuve un regalo del universo. La Magia Lunar.

¿Qué es la magia, Aphelios? Te estarás preguntando que rayos estas escuchando y a donde viene todo esto, pero deja explicarte primero que es la magia en general. La magia simpática.

Imagina al hombre primitivo, y las pinturas rupestres que tenemos de legado. El hombre, desde antes que hubiesen dioses con personalidades definidas por ellos mismos, creían en utilizar unas potencias impersonales a modo de sustancia, como por ejemplo, la lluvia y la intención de que lloviera, a su favor. El hombre primitivo, en su intento de controlar estas fuerzas comenzó a representarlas de manera pictórica, en su intento por darle una forma a su intención. Esto nos llevó a la práctica de dibujar figuras con el objetivo de representar el objetivo que deseaban obtener. ¿Recuerdas, como he dicho antes, las pinturas rupestres? Bueno, te interesará saber que esto no se hacía a modo de diario de lo que habían logrado en la caza, lo hacían para que sucediera.

¡Te sorprendería saber que esta práctica se ha quedado con nosotros hasta en días modernos! Es como cuando nos gusta alguien, y ponemos nuestro nombre y el suyo en un corazón, escrito. Es algo que queremos que suceda y representamos nuestra intención. Es como mandar una petición al universo.

El arqueólogo y naturalista targoniano Henri Breuil, escribió sobre que el arte rupestre tenía una función mágica relacionada con la cacería, exponiendo en sus investigaciones que el hombre primitivo pintaba aquello que deseaba, con la intención de hacerlo realidad.

Entonces, Aphelios, el principio básico de la magia es convertir la intención en algo material. Es la ciencia y el arte de materializar la voluntad en el plano real.

Ya que te he explicado las bases de cómo funciona la magia, y como podemos modificar la realidad a nuestro favor, tengo que platicarte un poco de cómo es la magia lunar y porque no existe solo un tipo de ciencia o bases que fundamenten todo esto.

Como la alquimia se convirtió en química, como el herbolaría y el uso de plantas medicinales se convirtió en medicina, y un sinfín de prácticas y ciencias que llegaron a evolucionar, la magia quedó olvidada al ser una práctica que va más allá de nuestro plano existencial o terrenal, por así decirlo. Salvo que esto es mentira, y claro que si se siguió desarrollando, solo que ha sido un tema tan complejo y secreto que las personas que lo practican y estudian siempre fueron grupos muy élites de estudiosos millonarios que tenían el tiempo y los recursos para crear en torno a estas prácticas algo elitista y fuera del alcance del estudio y conocimiento del público general.

Y si ya te estabas haciendo la idea, sí. Los Solari, entre sus grupos más élite, tienen más conocimiento y estudio de estas prácticas del que te podrías imaginar.

Como todo lo que cae en manos de personas elitistas y millonarias, el uso de la magia se ha vuelto tan oscuro y pragmático que para conocer un poco sobre ello necesitas pasar muchísimas pruebas, practicarla con un montón de regulaciones del tipo de que tienes que usar cierta capa, de cierto material, en cierto momento del día cuando el sol esté en un cierto grado de inclinación junto con un montón de tonterías que se han ido inventando a lo largo de los años.

La magia lunar lo que busca es, en resumidas cuentas, hacer que este conocimiento tan básico y necesario para el humano sea accesible y libre de que las personas lo conozcan sin necesidad de recurrir a rituales ridículos o élites que no aceptan a casi nadie en sus oscuras practicas mágicas. 

Me puedo pasar horas aquí platicándote de todo lo que puedes aprender aquí, Aphelios, pero esta invitación casi llega a su fin, y será tu última oportunidad. Muchos Lunari estamos entre los más buscados de Jonia y otras regiones, puesto a que, como sabrás, el poder de los Solari es casi absoluto en Runaterra.

Creo que eres especial, Aphelios. Todo en ti, todo lo que te rodea en este momento y a lo largo de tu vida te lo dirá. La decisión es tuya. Tú dime, ¿existe la voluntad de hacer lo que nosotros queramos con nuestra vida, o nuestro destino está pactado desde el día en el que nacemos?

Tienes nuestro número entre tus contactos. Un sí/no bastará. Si envías preguntas lo vamos a interpretar como un no.

Es todo, espero hayas llegado hasta aquí.

Aphelios soltó de pronto el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y miró con la mente en blanco el archivo de audio que tenía frente a él, en la pantalla. Estático y sin vida, como si no le acabara de soltar el discurso más extraño e interesante que había escuchado en su vida.

¿Qué mire a mi alrededor? Pensó. Un enorme poster sobre algo que simbolizaba el mal del mundo, su música que justamente relataba como la oscuridad le iba a consumir y ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Una foto del vendedor de máscaras del Majoras Mask diciéndole te has topado con un terrible destino? Pareciera que sí.

Lo más lógico era decir que no, ¿verdad? ¡Lo había dicho la misma Diana!

Aphelios suspiró y se dejó caer un poco en el respaldo de su silla del computador. Tenía miedo de tomar y meterse con cosas de las que no estaba seguro que podría salir. Se sintió un poco como Bilbo cuando Gandalf le pregunta a Gandalf si le asegura que volverá a su casa, después de que la aventura a la que le habían invitado termine.

No, le dijo. Y si lo haces, no serás el mismo.

Se levantó de su silla para dirigirse al primer cajón de su ropero. Ahí guardaba cosas que no tenían un lugar definido en su cuarto para ponerlas y todas terminaban ahí, junto con lo que estaba buscando. Una bola de billar número 8. Mágica.

-¿Debería aceptar la invitación?- dijo, en un tono de voz que no era el que se solía usar si tratabas de que tus padres no descubrieran que estabas despierto a las 3 de la mañana. Pero sus padres no existían en el mundo de Aphelios ahora mismo, solo existía una respuesta.

Agitó la bola y le dio la vuelta, tapando la respuesta.

Si su destino ya estaba escrito, entonces que así sea.

Levanto su pálida y delgada mano de la apertura que tienen esos juguetes, para ver su respuesta.

Unas cuantas horas habían pasado y después de que el evento más raro hubiera pasado (No, no estamos hablando de una audio-carta de un culto súper secreto e ilegal sobre magia, hablamos de que Aphelios durmió más de tres horas) era ya de mañana y tras haber hecho sus comunas habituales de todos los días, -agregando claro el hecho de que aún tenía un moretón del color de su lámpara de lava en el ojo izquierdo y se lo tuvo que tapar con un vendaje negro- Aphelios se encontraba haciendo su recorrido a pie a la escuela. Todo era igual, aunque se sentía diferente, de alguna manera.

Era el mismo recorrido, la misma música de la madrugada anterior, las mismas calles e inclusive las mismas caras que solía ver todas las mañanas, pero bien dicen que cuando pasa algún evento importante en tu vida las cosas suelen cambiar, aunque de cierto modo el que cambia eres tú. No es que Aphelios haya vivido ni por asomo algo tan fuerte que haya chocado en su vida como un meteorito y le haya cambiado su realidad por completo, -aún-, pero sentía que así fuese. Ni After Dark lograba sacarle de sus pensamientos de lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Llego con un poco de tiempo extra a la escuela, justo iba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a su salón cuando se detuvo un poco y recordó que...

Sett.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

Hizo una mueca de agobio y deseo haberlo olvidado para que su ansiedad social no tuviera tiempo de ponerle nervioso por el hecho de que probablemente tendría que hablar un rato con Sett.

Para su suerte, entrando al salón se percató que Sett aún no llegaba, su banco estaba vacío. Su suerte de todas formas no le duró tanto porque claro que ahí estaba Draven, casi en el umbral de la puerta como si estuviera esperándole.

Puso su mejor cara de fastidio e intento pasarlo de largo, cosa que por su puesto Draven no iba a permitir.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que no está tu novio vuelves a ser mudo?-

Aphelios rodó los ojos y le miró sin titubear. Una cosa era que se ponía nervioso de si quiera pensar en hablar con Sett, pero Draven le importaba tan poco que ni siquiera lo hacía en el mundo como para cohibirse.

-No molestes, Draven.- dijo, intentando pasar a su banco.

Draven le tomó por el hombro y le miró enojado. ¿No era muy temprano para estar enojado?

-Escucha niño emo, así me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra así en frente de mis amigos te dejo otros moretones para que combinen con tu ojo. Mejor vuelve a tu rincón y no vuelvas a hablarme- le dijo mirándole a los ojos, apretando su hombro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que doliera.

Antes de que Aphelios pudiera contestarle que era un idiota porque el que le estaba hablando en primer lugar era el, una sombra cayó sobre ellos y volteando hacía atrás estaba Sett, con una cara seria y un mentón y perfil dignos de una esfinge, mirando a Draven con una expresión de autoridad y peligro, más que una de enojo.

Draven por arte de magia retiro su mano del hombro de Aphelios, justo en el tiempo que Sett se posiciono entre los dos, aún con una expresión algo aterradora.

Aphelios observó en silencio como Draven hizo el ademán de volverle a gritar algunas cosas a Sett, pero claro que sin el apoyo de sus amigos guardándole las espaldas (aunque de mucho no le había funcionado ayer, tampoco) terminó por no hacerlo y simplemente se fue a su banca, no sin antes soltarle un bufido a Sett casi inaudible.

A Aphelios le hubiera gustado comenzar la conversación pero la verdad es que el aura que tenía Sett era algo intimidante, aura que se disipó un poco cuando Sett hizo un gesto con su mano indicándole que pasara primero para llegar a sus bancos que estaban hasta atrás.

-¿Cómo está tu ojo?- le preguntó Sett, ya los dos sentados en sus lugares mientras sacaba cosas de su mochila. Le sonrió un poco y Aphelios sintió que estaba tratando de no mostrarse a la defensiva o intimidante como hace unos momentos.

Le miró por un momento antes de contestar. Hacía un poco más frío que el día anterior y Sett traía la misma chaqueta verde militar de ayer, solo que en vez del cuello de tortuga negro traía un suéter gris que se veía bastante cómodo y ajustado.

-Uh, bien. No te preocupes demasiado, después de salir de la enfermería ya no me volvió a doler en todo el día. Gracias por preguntar.- le contestó hablando un poco despacio, pensando mientras contestaba.

Aphelios traía ahora sus botas que lo hacían un poco más alto de lo que ya era, aunque ni así lograba alcanzar a Sett. Eran unas botas negras de cintas hasta los tobillos, junto con un pantalón negro algo entubado, una sudadera negra bajo la cual traía aún su pijama. No había tenido mucho tiempo en la mañana de escoger algo más caliente, ni se había acordado de tomar su chaqueta negra de cuero.

-Mi mami me dijo que debía preguntar. Aunque lo haría, aún si no me lo hubiera dicho.-le respondió Sett, diciendo lo último algo rápido, mirando para otro lado.- ¿Te importaría mostrarme la cafetería hoy?- le volvió a dirigir la mirada, interesado- Tengo algo para ti.

Sett parecía algo, ¿rojo?

-Claro- dijo Aphelios, intentando no sonar nervioso. Era una plática casual nada más. ¿Por qué habría de estar nervioso? ¿De verdad se iba a cohibir con toda persona extremadamente atractiva que le dirigiera la palabra?

-¿Hoy desayunaste algo?-

-No-

Sett le dio una mirada desaprobatoria. -Bueno, igual y así disfrutas más el pay. Aunque espero que traigas algo de comida, o tendré que darte de la mía.

-Suena bien- le contestó, enmarcando una ceja, con una media sonrisa.

Aphelios perdió ahí todas sus habilidades sociales, y quitando sus audífonos que no estaban reproduciendo nada desde hacía un rato ya, vio como entro el profesor Graves y empezó a dar su clase.

En su teléfono, bajó un poco más de tres chats para volver a contemplar aquel mensaje que había mandado él mismo unas horas antes.

Número Desconocido 3:33 am.

Acepto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un montón de disclaimers que tengo con este capitulo haha, primero que nada, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero no volver a tardar mucho, ya ando editando el siguiente cap así que espero no tarde :D
> 
> After Dark, la canción que escucha Aphelios todo el cap casi:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waAlgFq9Xq8
> 
> A New Hour
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qovlQ1M-1R0
> 
> Are you Afraid of the Dark? Una serie de TV americana
> 
> Toda la info que puse sobre la magia y la magia lunar, existe, de hecho la magia lunar la estoy basando en algo llamado Magia Caos o Magik en inglés, que es básicamente lo que aquí representaré como magia lunar, haha. Casi todo lo escrito en el audio de Diana lo tomé descaradamente de un episodio de un podcast muy bueno, se los dejo si les interesó esto, en futuros capítulos pienso ampliar en esto ya que aparte de este podcast he leído mucho sobre el tema y me interesa un montón, espero reflejarlo en el fic. :) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7a2CsEYRO4&t=5133s&ab_channel=LeyendasLegendarias
> 
> Soy pésima explicando esos temas y ellos lo hacen genial, así que aquí les dejo el episodio si gustan investigar más! :))
> 
> Majoras Mask: juego de Nintendo 64 parte de la serie de The legend of Zelda. El vendedor de mascaras es un personaje que te dice eso cada que se te acaba el tiempo y pierdes.  
> Este es el poster de earthbound que se menciona:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvC-lJpnTkg
> 
> Bilbo y Gandalf del libro del Hobbit de J.R.R Tolkien
> 
> Henri Breuil si existe! Y aunque no es targoniano, fue un historiador que de verdad tiene sus trabajos fundamentados de lo que habla el fic. 
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado, el próximo capitulo esta cargado de diálogos entre Sett y Aphelios✨  
> Gracias por leer uwu


End file.
